MX FROM ZERO
From Zero is a song by South Korean boy group, Monsta X Lyrics Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, I.M Romanization= ara naega mani bujokhaettan geo tto chama mianhada mothaetteon geo niga nae gyeote itneun geol dangyeonhage saenggakhaesseo jogeumsshik geureoke nado shiganege sogasseo jeonbu jiul sun eopgetjiman da ijeul sudo eopgetjiman doedollil su eobttamyeon jigeumbuteo shijakhago shipeo han beon deo nal mideojwo uri yaegil saero sseo from zero ni modeun geol dashi algo shipeo mani himdeulda haedo from zero neoreul nae pume dashi ango shipeo From zero from zero shigyel jigeum dashi geokkuro dolligo isseo cheoeumcheoreom naege dorawa From zero zero zero zero naege dorawa From zero zero zero zero naega neorobuteo geugeol neukkyeo sarangeul neoneun narobuteo shijakhamyeon dwae sarangeul doedollil su eobttamyeon jigeumbuteo shijakhago shipeo han beon deo nal mideojwo uri yaegil saero sseo from zero ni modeun geol dashi algo shipeo mani himdeulda haedo from zero neoreul nae pume dashi ango shipeo From zero from zero shigyel jigeum dashi geokkuro dolligo isseo cheoeumcheoreom naege dorawa From zero zero zero zero naege dorawa From zero zero zero zero uriga hamkke ulgo useotteon geunal geu nareul chueokhaneun geotto da geumanhae yeah nae soneul jabaya hae yeah noji malgo kkwak jwieoya hae geuraeya neol hyanghan sarangi ije nangtteoreojirado an tteoreojiji cheoeumcheoreom dashi naege Zero zero naege dorawa Zero zero From zero zero zero zero Zero zero naege dorawa Zero zero From zero zero zero zero From zero not even one For you I dedicate this song geuttaero dashi doragandamyeon jigeumjjeum urin haengbokhalkka shipeo ara mani himdeuldan geo naega mandeureotjana uh So please baby Just give me a chance to be yours |-| Korean= 알아 내가 많이 부족했단 거 또 차마 미안하다 못했던 거 니가 내 곁에 있는 걸 당연하게 생각했어 조금씩 그렇게 나도 시간에게 속았어 전부 지울 순 없겠지만 다 잊을 수도 없겠지만 되돌릴 수 없다면 지금부터 시작하고 싶어 한 번 더 날 믿어줘 우리 얘길 새로 써 from 0 니 모든 걸 다시 알고 싶어 많이 힘들다 해도 from 0 너를 내 품에 다시 안고 싶어 From 0 from 0 시곌 지금 다시 거꾸로 돌리고 있어 처음처럼 내게 돌아와 From 0 0 0 0 내게 돌아와 From 0 0 0 0 내가 너로부터 그걸 느껴 사랑을 너는 나로부터 시작하면 돼 사랑을 되돌릴 수 없다면 지금부터 시작하고 싶어 한 번 더 날 믿어줘 우리 얘길 새로 써 from 0 니 모든 걸 다시 알고 싶어 많이 힘들다 해도 from 0 너를 내 품에 다시 안고 싶어 From 0 from 0 시곌 지금 다시 거꾸로 돌리고 있어 처음처럼 내게 돌아와 From 0 0 0 0 내게 돌아와 From 0 0 0 0 우리가 함께 울고 웃었던 그날 그 날을 추억하는 것도 다 그만해 yeah 내 손을 잡아야 해 yeah 놓지 말고 꽉 쥐어야 해 그래야 널 향한 사랑이 이제 낭떠러지라도 안 떨어지지 처음처럼 다시 내게 0 0 내게 돌아와 0 0 From 0 0 0 0 0 0 내게 돌아와 0 0 From 0 0 0 0 From 0 not even 1 For you I dedicate this song 그때로 다시 돌아간다면 지금쯤 우린 행복할까 싶어 알아 많이 힘들단 거 내가 만들었잖아 uh So please baby Just give me a chance to be yours |-| English= I know I lacked a lot And that I couldn’t say I’m sorry I took you For granted Slowly, I was deceived by time We can’t erase everything We can’t forget everything But if we can’t turn things back I want to start from today Believe in me once more Let’s write our story from 0 I want to know everything about you all over again Even if it’s really hard, from 0 I want to hold you in my arms again From 0 from 0 I’m turning back the clock Like the first time Come back to me From 0 0 0 0 Come back to me From 0 0 0 0 The love I felt from you You can start it with me But if we can’t turn things back I want to start from today Believe in me once more Let’s write our story from 0 I want to know everything about you all over again Even if it’s really hard, from 0 I want to hold you in my arms again From 0 from 0 I’m turning back the clock Like the first time Come back to me From 0 0 0 0 Come back to me From 0 0 0 0 Days we laughed and cried together Reminiscing those days Don’t do it anymore Hold my hand Don’t let go, hold tightly So my love for you Won’t fall off a cliff anymore Come back to me like the first time 0 0 내게 돌아와 0 0 From 0 0 0 0 0 0 내게 돌아와 0 0 From 0 0 0 0 From 0 not even 1 For you I dedicate this song If we can go back to those times I wonder if we could be happy now I know it’s really hard I made it that way So please baby Just give me a chance to be yours